The History Of Marron 2
by EstephanieMarronTrunks
Summary: This is the sequel to The History Of Marron so the summary is the same: The History Of Marron 2 is just a story about Marron being born in future Trunks timeline. And the adventures and pain she goes through traveling through time. This is an M/T pairing. Most of the things that will happen in this story changes from the actual story plot of Dragon Ball Z
1. Just Die Already

**The History Of Marron 2**

**Chapter 1: Just Die Already**

**A/N: Here's the sequel I promised! It should focus a bit more on Trunks and Marron's love story so I hope you enjoy these first two chapters.**

"Y-you're supposed to dead," my voice sounded unsure by the statement while my legs finally having the courage to move took a step back at the illusion I believed to have been seeing. Yet as I read the shock on Trunks face, it told me I wasn't dreaming or happened to be the only one seeing this.

"Is that how you greet your mother?" She scolded while my lips trembled in response, trying to take in her new appearance. She was so battered, burnt, almost unrecognizable.

Without a moment to comprehend the present situation she grabbed hold of my hands and pulled me into a hug. Not too long ago was I reminiscing about a hug from my dear mother and how I would love the feeling. But her unexpected embrace did the opposite affect, my body tensed and my shoulders jumped at her affection. This couldn't be real right?

I knew of all the evil she did but seeing her now, my actual mother made it all to real for me to handle. She was a murderer, her hands coated with so much innocent blood was touching me! I pushed her off, not wanting those same murderous hands to show me compassion. There was no mercy for those she killed.

For a quick second she looked offended and I knew she was confused on my cold behavior. But then she quickly changed her expression to a worried one.

"Marron what's wrong? Aren't you happy to see us? To see me?"

I held my arms together tightly as if I had gone through a nightmare. Everything was wrong! They weren't supposed to be alive, but here they are. And here she was, acting as if everything was fine but that was an understatement of the century.

I should be happy to see them right? I mean I went as far as to forget the reality of things and try to save their past selves. Their my family and I love them. But my hatred was stronger, blinding me from the sole fact that they are family and that I deeply care for them. They were killers, they brainwashed me, caused me to suffer unimaginable pain physically and mentally. They were simply treats to humanity.

"She knows Eighteen," my uncle who had been keeping his distance finally spoke as he walked closer to us. He looked as beaten up and charred like his sister. "So what now Marron? You hate us?" He snickered as he questioned my feelings towards them.

I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat, my hands curling into fist, he said it in a childish tone. As if he pulled my hair and asked what was I going to do about it. Why was everything just a joke to him? The lives of a millions of people just an afterthought. But he was right, the truth was out and now it was time for me to play my cards and choose a side.

With his hands in his pockets he walked pass me and my mother and stood inches away from Trunks.

"Long time no see kid, you almost had us there," he casually spoke about his and my mother's unsuccessful assassination.

Trunks bared his teeth in response, yet he couldn't seem to be able to ask how they were still alive, still in shock to see them here in the flesh. My guardians were stubborn people so even they could cheat death, I didn't care to find answers on how as it wouldn't help the present situation.

They were alive and now it was time to figure out my next move on what to do.

"And who are you?" Seventeen questioned Maxwell who in response growled at him.

"Ok, I take the hint, we're not wanted here. Eighteen we're fighting right?"

She ignored his words, her eyes still not leaving me.

"Marron, lets go home," she begged and my mother almost never begged.

I felt pain well up in my heart, there was no such place as home for me. That place where I spent my life growing up was a prison built up on lies and now painful memories. I didn't want to go back, I couldn't go back.

"No! Get away from me you monster!" I shouted every word with venom, I felt sick to the stomach. She was acting as if I was a child who had runaway from home and she was begging me to come back. Like everything was normal. She destroyed this planet and lied to me on top of that.

She kept her silence but her eyes still begged me to reconsider her offer.

"What is wrong with you? You did this!" I pointed at the rubble, "and you expect me to run back to your bloody arms," my voice cracked as I held back my tears.

Again she inched closer to me, "sweetie I'm sorry I-"

"You're sorry!" I gave a dry chuckle, "your apologies won't bring this world back...it won't forgive the lies. Just save your breath for someone who cares."

I began to walk away, glad to give her the cold shoulder, after all this misery I endured because of them her sorry was not going to cut it, but there wasn't anything else she could give. She didn't have the power to reverse time.

My shoulders jumped once again when she touched my arm but instead of simply pushing her away I swiftly kicked her to the ground and with that move I initiated the fight. My uncle eagerly seeing an opening to satisfy his blood thirst lunged at Trunks who was ready for the surprise attack.

"Marron go inside!" He shouted as he fought off my uncle's attack.

I didn't want to fight them but I also didn't want to go inside and have Trunks fight them alone. This was my battle and it was time for me to finally bury all this pain by not dwelling on the past and looking up to the future. But in order for me to do that, they needed to be gone.

"Listen to your boyfriend Marron," my uncle teased, landing a blow in Trunks stomach who had been taken aback by being called my boyfriend.

I knew I shouldn't have expected much from my uncle but his childish behavior was annoying me the most. Not only was he not hiding his bloodlust but ready to continue trying to satisfy it. He would never stop being a threat to humanity.

I shook my head, "this is my fight," was all I muttered before charging up to my mother and grabbed the hem of her tattered shirt, anger burned through my eyes. Why did it have to come to this? Why was life so difficult? Why did I have to be born? I let her go once we were a distance away from my uncle and Trunks, Maxwell right behind me. I told him to go inside and protect Bulma if the worse were to happen and in an instant he was gone.

I looked down at my bewildered mother before mumbling I didn't want to fight her and she mumbled the same thing. I sighed, there was no place in this world for her. Society would never accept her after all she'd done if she asked for forgiveness and she had her pride to uphold, she would never beg for their mercy. The only mercy she wanted was mines and I couldn't find myself being able to give it to her.

"Was I not enough?" I took my attention away from her as I asked, hiding the swelling of tears ready to escape my eyes.

"I love you with all my heart Marron, you have to understand that."

I clenched my teeth at her words, "If you truly loved me you wouldn't have continued to destroy this world. Mothers are supposed to care for their children, their safety, their future." She always told me how my birth was a miracle, but that miracle didn't seem to stop her from killing the innocent, I was not enough to stop her bloodlust.

I didn't have to look at her to know she sported a hurt look, each word I threw at her was nothing pleasant. But I couldn't find an ounce of kindness to show her. She didn't even know half the pain she put me through nor could she fathom it.

She got up from the ground and looked me directly in the eyes, "I'm sorry for hurting you, I know you don't believe me but I really am. I just want you to remember I always and forever will love you."

Before I could register what was happening she dashed away from me and within a few seconds she was in front of Trunks and her brother. I was about ready to join, expecting her to double team Trunks but she did the exact opposite. She grabbed hold of her brother's shirt and pulled him away from the battle as he protested what the hell was her problem. He hurled insults and threats at Trunks while also trying to have his sister loosen her grip on his shirt, but she held his shirt grip tight.

"What just happened?" Trunks questioned as soon as he was close to my earshot, I just stared at their disappearing bodies as puzzled as he. I mean I really didn't want to fight them, but this was an inevitable battle she was just delaying by running away.

"I'll go after them, just go back inside."

He really didn't want me going through this pain, having to kill my family, he was offering to finish off what he started but I couldn't allow him to do it on his own. I needed this closure.

"No, I'll go with you."

We exchanged eye contact, the longest time we ever looked at each other without the intention of trying to kill each other. He didn't argue with my persistence and I was glad.

We began to head towards the direction in which they left, we didn't make it far when the ground began to tremble and a loud explosion sound echoed through our ears. A mushroom shaped cloud formed within the air. I stared in horror, yet my feet were glued to this exact spot. It wasn't hard putting two and two together.

Her last words replaying softly into my mind, "Just remember I always and forever will love you."

My knees buckled, forcing me to the ground. I continued to stare in utter shock at the billow of smoke before the tears and guilt began to roll in.


	2. I Killed My Family

**The History Of Marron 2**

**Chapter 2: I Killed My Family**

It wasn't too long for the realization to settle within me and the shock to leave my system. I got up and tried to make a run towards the dissipating smoke but he seemed to have read my intentions and held me back.

"Let me go!" I clawed at his arms, right now wasn't the time to protect me from the sorrowful pain that was soon to come. I needed to see this.

"I don't think this is a good idea," he spoke calmly.

"I don't care what you think just let me go!" I continued to struggle against his tight hold, why was he stronger than me? I clawed more viciously hoping my nails was doing a good amount of damage. It wasn't really effective.

I kicked him in the gut and he was lucky I was being generous enough not to kick him in his more sensitive area. But the kick was all I needed to make my escape as he let go. My running was still slow as it wasn't too long ago I remastered how to walk and I knew flying was out of the option if I still couldn't run that good. But forgetting that fact I tried my best to glide to the scene before Trunks caught up to me.

I got there seconds before he fully caught up to me after recovering from having the wind knocked out of him. But he was too late from stopping me from this painful reality. It was a huge blackened crater and four footprints of where their bodies once stood. Nothing besides their foot impressions remained, not even their ashes. I wanted to look away from the sight but I couldn't tear my eyes away, torturing myself with the guilt welling up inside me. Blaming myself for their deaths.

"Let's go home."

I winced at the mention of the word home. There was no such place for me.

"I'm staying here," I mumbled softly, fighting back a sob.

"Do you want me to stay-"

"No, I want to be alone." I declined his company, I needed to go through this pain alone.

He stood next to me for a couple of seconds before taking off, allowing me to finally release my tears. Why was I crying for these monsters? I wanted them literally minutes ago, I was even content when I thought they were dead. I was going to fight them to the death. But why was I hurting all over…again.

My last words to her, thoughts about her were full of hate. While she loved me to the very end. I drove her to the edge, I killed her, I killed my family. Humanity was saved again, but I'm in excruciating pain again. I could feel my guilt beginning to eat me alive, why didn't I tell her I loved her? Why did I let my anger and hatred cloud my love? Why did it have to turn out this way?

They needed to die, I knew that but this was surely not the way I wanted it to go.

**Trunks POV **

I still couldn't come to wrap all that occurred in my head. It all happened so fast that it was hard to believe this wasn't some twisted dream. They were miraculously alive, it made no sense. I was sure they were dead and I should've been able to have seen them escaping for their dear lives. But that fact didn't matter anymore, they were dead…again, for real this time. My hatred for them still burned wild, Android 17 was still the same but for Android 18 I saw a new side of her I never expected to see. Human. She was always trying to kill me along with her brother, poking fun at me for being weak, but this time she didn't even spare me a glance. Just focused on trying to have her daughter forgive her.

I made it to the house in no time, the explosion not being too far.

It was barely a minute since I came in and my mother immediately engulfed me in a tight hug. She was obviously worried and I'm sure she was able to hear the explosion and probably assumed the worst.

"Where's Marron?" She worriedly asked as she ended the hug and searched behind me but didn't see her. Maxwell was right behind my mother with the same worried expression and I was surprised he hadn't dashed out the house yet.

I thought about her for a second, hurt was too small of a word to describe her pain. Why couldn't they have been truly dead when they were thought to be.

"Trunks?"

I blinked, "Yes?"

"Marron, where is she?"

"She's alive," was all I could say before taking a seat, letting everything sink in with me.

My mother and Maxwell took a seat as well. I explained everything to them. Including the fact I learned about them having bombs in their chest.

The room was silent for a very long time, I knew Maxwell didn't comprehend much of what I said but my mother sure did.

"Trunks you have to go to her, she needs someone right now."

I tried to argue on how she wanted to be alone, but my mother argued back on how she needed a shoulder to lean on and I happened to be the perfect candidate. The child seemed more of a better candidate but she also argued how I would be able to relate to her more to comfort her.

I came back to see her sitting down, eyes still glued to the footprints in the charred crater.

"Didn't I tell you to leave," she tried her best to hold in her anger but I still detected it.

"You shouldn't deal with this alone…not again."

"I don't need you judging me," she muttered bitterly.

If I didn't pity her and put myself in her shoes I would've been the one to totally judge her. But even though they were evil, they were still her family and she deserved the right to mourn them. I would never be able to understand her current predicament, she had come to peace with their deaths not too long ago, but now that peace was disrupted and she was being attacked with this hurricane of emotions. I simply had no right to judge.

"I won't," I reassured her as I walked closer to where she sat.

"Your pitying me again," her voice was low, she was holding back her tears.

"I'm being your shoulder to lean on," I said as I took a seat next to her.

"Because your pitying me."

"Because I'm your friend."

She finally directed her attention to me, through her glistening eyes I could see the shock in them. I was surprised myself, the words rolled off my tongue so naturally.

"You're just saying that to be nice," she mumbled as she turned away.

I placed a hand on her shoulder and she surprisingly didn't jump back at my touch. She looked at me again. "I mean it," I gave her a serious face. The words came before I could even come to fully think what I was truly saying. It really wasn't that long ago when I hated her and wanted her dead but that slowly began to change and we saw each other as hurting teens. I wouldn't escalate our relationship to be a friendship given that we were still in the trial phase, but if she had me worrying, feeling her pain and wanting to cheer her up that had to be something you do with someone you consider a friend right?

I removed my hand from her shoulder and what happened next was very unexpected. She leaned her head on my shoulder and began to let her tears flow. Shocked by her closeness and sudden action I was clueless on what to do in the beginning before I awkwardly wrapped an arm around her and allowed her to mourn.

We were like this for some time until I found my voice.

"I know it's not appropriate to say right now, but I just want you to know we have a better future to look up to now. So don't kill your soul with this pain."

It wasn't too long after she ran out of tears and she wiped away the remaining stream off her face. She thanked me before saying how Maxwell and my mother is probably worried sick about her prolonged absence. I just nodded my head before beginning our walk home.


	3. On A Mission To Save Humanity

**The History Of Marron 2**

**Chapter 3: On A Mission To Save Humanity**

**A/N: Its been forever I know, I just hope you all remain safe. I'll be posting 2 other chaps. I hope you enjoy, please leave a review.**

**Somewhere in a different timeline**

It was a blackout, the only source of light was the red sirens indicating there was danger and the low shine of his dying flashlight. He was terrified, he feared death and knew if he didn't hurry he would be greeted with the terrifying fate he didn't want to meet.

He was completely out of breath and couldn't recall when was the last time he fully got to catch it. It's been pure misery the past three years, eating scraps and wondering who was next on the never ending list of death. But there was still hope, if he managed to reach there on time that is.

His anxiety was pulling at his leg, he fumbled to the ground, fearing that the dark abyss he was leaving behind him was trying to swallow him whole. Where he would never see the light of day again.

He picked himself up and continued to run, this time with a limp in his step. He needed to get to the lab which was located downstairs and at the moment he was still a floor above it. Through the flickering of his flashlight he could make out the emergency stairway. He was almost to safety.

His nerves calmed, feeling a bit of reassurance as he was so close to obtaining that hope. His name was called, his body skidded to a stop. He feared to look behind him and the smart thing to do was run but the voice that called him out was a voice he was all too familiar with. A voice he should never be frightened of. He did a sideways turn, flashing the light at the woman who resembled his little sister from head to toe.

"Mom," he gave an inaudible whisper.

He placed his hand over the force field blocking his mother from escaping, his mother placed her hand between the force field, the thing keeping their hands from touching. He stared into his mother's tearful eyes, all he could see in them was pain and lost hope.

"Please," his mother whispered.

He seemed to have forgotten the grave mission at hand as he looked at his mother. Her hair was disheveled and her appearance wasn't what it used to be. She had gone mad, mad to the point where her own children had to seclude her in a room shielded with a force field for her own safety. They had lost everything, his grandparents, father, friends, and more recently his best friend.

He couldn't handle all the pain that kept hitting him all at once. He was now the caretaker of his family and had to make sure they remained safe. He looked over at the keypad on the wall, contemplating if he should type in the code and jeopardize his mother's safety. But the humane part of him told him it wasn't right to keep his mother trapped like that and if he wanted to really ensure his mother's safety the bunker would be a better place.

He typed his birthday on the keypad and the low click signaled the force field was coming undone.

He felt his mother grab hold of his body, hugging him tightly, a comfortable feeling he hadn't experienced in a very long time with his mother. He melted into her embrace, a sign of affection long overdue for the two of them.

"Thank you," she whispered into his ear, her voice quivering as she held back her tears.

He grabbed hold of his mother's hand telling her he was heading towards the lab and that he was going to drop her off at the bunker where his younger siblings should already be.

As they ran he felt his mother's feet stammer for a moment, and guessed that she wasn't liking the idea of being locked in a bunker and secluded once again. And he himself didn't fancy the idea of locking his mother away but he couldn't afford to lose her too. And this time she wouldn't really be alone, she would be accompanied with her younger children.

"Mom, I need you to stay strong," his voice was firm, as he needed be assertive.

His mother jumped as he placed his hands on her stiff shoulders. He was trying to ease his mother's nerves, but it only seemed to heighten her fear meter.

"Everything is going to be okay-"

"How can you be so sure?"

Her frightened eyes searched for answers through her son's eyes.

"I know your terrified and guess what? I'm petrified," he chuckled dryly, in an effort to rid some of the tension in the air. It didn't. His mother just clutched her stomach tightly in response to his confession and horrible timing to try and squeeze in some form of humor.

"I'll take care of this, so I need you to be strong for them...for us...because your the strongest women I know."

"No...no...I'm...I'm...thats not me."

"Yes it is, now is the time to be that strong woman dad feel in love with."

He removed his hands from her shoulders, the topic of his father was very sensitive. His death was the reason his mother turned out like this, she couldn't cope with it well, not even for the sake of her kids. The day he died she died with him as well.

She furiously wiped away the tears from her eyes and gave him a firm nod, promising to be that strong woman. He smiled lightly, it's been a long time since he's seen his mother put on a brave face.

They continued to move, their footsteps echoed through the silence. The stone steps not seeming to notice the sound erupting from their own footfall frightened them.

When they were finally downstairs they had to split ways though he wanted to fully escort her to the bunker there wasn't much time before the enemy infiltrated the lab. They hugged each other tightly, not wanting to let the other go, but he had a mission at hand and he was going to complete it.

He looked down at his watch, it was technology driven, he and his dad created it. He tried calling one of his siblings but was just met with static.

"Guys, if you can hear me I sent mom to the bunker, so watch over her. And please behave. I'll be back soon," his voice sounded like he was on the brink of tears.

As he finally entered the lab he didn't get the chance to marvel at the historic time machine, he only seen it a couple of times within his lifetime. The last time being a couple days ago when he was updating the maintenance for this sole mission. He hopped in and closed the lid. He had to leave now. So as the red light blinked on he sat down, fastened himself and pressed the red button that would take him back four years.

He felt a bit relaxed, finally accomplishing something for the future of mankind. Even if this mission wouldn't bring back his world to the glorious state it had once been he now had the power to change the outcome of the past. He just hoped his mother had made it safely to the bunker where his siblings should watch over her.

He didn't even feel the effects of time travel as his mind was clouded with so many things. Soon the tears began to roll in, the pain becoming overwhelming. This mission needed to be successful.

He wiped them away, mad that he was allowing all this pain to bring him to tears. He was taught not to present his weakness, but the tears just seemed out of his control.

Just as he cleared his face from the tears the time machine took a crashing hit to the ground, his body jerked forward and thankfully he had his seatbelt on or he would've been thrown across the windshield.

His head felt heavy and his surroundings were spinning. Once his world stopped spinning he unbuckled himself and crawled out the broken windshield. He held his abdomen, the rations he'd eaten threatening to escape the depths of his stomach.

He inspected the damage, it was bad. The tools in the time machine wouldn't be enough to fix the beat down it took. But with a quick look at his surroundings he crashed landed at the perfect place, the front lawn of the proud owners of Capsule Corp.

He was about ready to capsulize the time machine and walk to the front door and explain his bewildering story till his body kept sending signals to retreat to safety. Listening to his conscious he quickly masked his Ki before turning on the invisibility cloak on his busted watch. It was device he and his dad installed just for fun, but it only worked for two minutes. He was thankful the watch hadn't given up on him, it also wasn't in good shape thanks to the crash, but it saved him from the intruders who were making their way out the house to investigate the crashing sound.

He ran behind a thick tree and watched in horror as a young Bulma, Vegeta, and kid Trunks ran up to look at his broken time machine in utter shock. He was already at a horrible start for the mission. Instead of going back four years he had gone back four decades.


	4. The Void

**The History Of Marron 2**

**Chapter 4: The Void**

I was finally finding my place in this world, I had a purpose! And that purpose was to restore this world. Everyone in the beginning was wary of my appearance but after Bulma reassured them that I was a survivor (who happened to resemble android 18) just like them they were a little less tense when I came by to help. In some way I felt guilty because I was lying to these good people, I was a survivor but I was also the child of the people who destroyed the world. Yet if this detail was known not everyone would be understanding like Bulma, hell it took Trunks a long time to stop wanting to kill me.

My face flushed a deep crimson red at the thought of him. We were getting along quite well given the vicious history of our past relationship. Working alongside each other and occasionally watching the sunset together knitted a friendship. We threw away our hate for each other and opened our hearts to a friendship that filled the void of our loneliness.

Yet that void was bigger than we both expected, _**cue flashback: **_

I wiped the sweat from my forehead with a handkerchief and push some of my hair back, the days have become hotter just as they've become longer. Summer was always a season I looked forward to as a kid, the rejuvenating trips to the beach and the refreshing taste of cold ice pops made the hot days fun. But now this hot season was just a nuisance, like my pesky hair that did not want to stay in a ponytail. Rebuilding was already tiresome but in this heatwave it was draining.

"Alright team, that's it for today, we'll pick up tomorrow," Trunks instructed the crowd of volunteers.

They nodded their heads before dispersing to collect their things. I stretched my sore body, all I wanted now was to take a long cool shower.

"You ready to go?" Trunks questioned.

I smiled lightly in response, "Of course," I responded as I took off in the best run my tired body could give before taking flight. He followed right behind me.

After a hard day of work we always raced to our spot to watch the sunset before heading home. I was never able to beat him in these races as he always had this extra amount of strength.

When we got there we sat in silence as we learned our silence was better than forced conversation. We chatted on occasions but it was still hard to communicate with the fear of opening healing wounds.

Though it's been a year since we returned home and my guardians death I was still having trouble moving on. Everything happened so fast that I barely had much time process it all. Trunks on the other hand had so much time to process all this destruction and lost of humanity years before I was aware of it. We were sculpting a new future but the past will always come back to haunt us.

"I think I might cut my hair," I mumbled halfly to myself as I held a long strand of hair that escaped my ponytail. "Its getting really annoying," I added.

I felt his eyes on me, I looked up from the strand of hair my fingers held. His facial expression was mixed with this sad and nervous look.

"I...I like it long," he admitted softly before quickly turning away.

Although he wasn't able to see, I was sporting an expression of shock while I felt the rosy heat rush to my cheeks. Was he in some way complimenting me?

"I...um..." I cleared my throat, "I guess I'll style it differently then," I mumbled before bringing my attention back to the setting sun.

Once again we were engulfed in silence, this time a dreadful one. The sun had long set yet none of us were able to make the first move to start heading home. But I knew we wouldn't be able to stay here forever, I wanted a refreshing shower and more importantly I needed to get back before Maxwell started to get agitated with me being out so long. Bulma began homeschooling him and other children his age which was great in a variety of ways. Yet the greatest one was that his powers would be hidden. It had taken a lot of people to get used to seeing someone else besides Trunks with supernatural abilities but seeing a child, who happens to be an android, well I decided the world wasn't ready to be exposed to such a being yet.

I got up and stretched, Trunks did the same. I gazed at the moon for a moment as the wind blew my pesky strands of hair. Maybe I'll put them in two pigtails touching the back of my shoulders instead.

"I'll race you-" I had begun to challenge him to a race him when I noticed he was standing real close to me. He had an unreadable expression as he looked down on me.

Before I realized what was happening he had tucked the few blonde locks of hair behind my ear and brought his lips to mines.

My eyes grew wide, analyzing the situation to understand if it was really happening...IT WAS REALLY HAPPENING! His eyes were closed but his lips were passionately pressing against mines. My immediate reaction would've been to push him off, runaway and try to comprehend what just happened. Yet I found myself reacting differently, my eyes closed as I gave in to the melting sensation. Kissing back.

The moment didn't last long even though it felt like it did. We both opened our eyes, faces red. Trunks backed away, a look of surprise taking over his face.

"I-I'm sorry!" He frantically apologized, "I didn't mean to...That was stupid of me...I'll see you back home!" He shouted with a frantic tone of embarrassment as he ran off before taking flight.

In bewilderment I watched his disappearing form flee till he became a speck. I should've been the one who ran away and left him behind, I mean that's how some of the romance scenes in the books I read went down.

I touched my lips, still warm from his kiss. My heart was throbbing. Would it be crazy to admit that I actually liked it...that I wanted him to do it again. Or was these new feelings sprouting from the hole in my heart? The void we both want to fill.


	5. The Time Machine

**The History Of Marron 2**

**Chapter 5: The Time Machine**

Things had become awkward between Trunks and I, we weren't able to be alone together without acting weirdly towards each other, nor were we able to look at each other and hold a conversation…not like we were able to before but that kiss put some distance between our blooming friendship and we both were afraid to address the problem. Why had he kissed me and apologize? There were many possible answers to that question yet the one that stuck out the most was that it was a mistake, he was overcome by loneliness and wasn't thinking straight. But with that answer in mind it didn't reassure me nor did it make me feel better. What I felt…what I want is for him to harbor the same feelings that have awaken within me, the possibility to be more than friends.

"I can't thank you enough Trunks," a teenage girl around my age thanked as she batted her eyelashes. Her name is June, we work with her a lot when it comes to providing supplies for the safe houses. To everyone it is obvious she has an intense crush on Trunks, except for Trunks who remains oblivious to it all. The irony am I right?

"It's not a problem," Trunks pointed out as he gave her a warm smile.

"Seriously I don't know what I would've done without you," she cooed.

"You're giving me too much credit," he admitted, scratching the back of his head. "Besides Marron contributed too."

"Yes, she did," her tone was friendly but I could feel her icy glare on my back as I passed them by. "I thank you **both** for all your help."

Down the hill I watched Maxwell play tag with the other children, he was starting to fit in and I was proud of him finding his place. It was our day off today but June insisted she needed Trunks help to carry provisions to her safe house and Bulma insisted Trunks needed an extra hand, hence me and Maxwell being here. It was work Trunks could've handled on his own but with me helping the job was done much faster.

"It's almost lunchtime, would you care to join me?"

I refrained myself from rolling my eyes at her invitation, this was her main intention for getting him to help. But I also found her forwardness amusing as Trunks would always find a way to turn her down without even fully knowing he was crushing her spirit.

I turned around to watch him tell her he had chores to complete while she pouted in response before making him promise he'll have lunch with her next time. He agreed.

I turned away before sliding down to get Maxwell. These feelings I was experiencing were starting to make my life complicated. Seeing how well Trunks and June communicated and got along showed me something, something that will never exist within our relationship. Even before the kiss he was unable to look at me directly for long because to him I would forever look like the monster who destroyed this world. There was no hope getting pass that, my appearance frightened him and he made that clear…why else would he apologize and scurry off after sharing a passionate moment?

I scooped up a confused Maxwell before taking off, wanting some alone time to clear my agitated mind.

In the end, when I got home I had chores of my own to complete, and right now I was helping Bulma do the laundry. I really wanted a moment to clear my head, but after receiving such great hospitality from Bulma I felt it rude to not assist even when I wasn't feeling too good. It was all Trunks fault that I was feeling this way, we were making good progress in our friendship but he now opened a new can of worms.

"Earth to Marron are you in there?!"

I blinked, realizing I had zoned out. "Yes?" I asked, bringing my attention to the blue-haired scientist.

"I don't know what's got you so distracted but," she pointed at the item I was folding.

I looked down to realize it was his underwear, my body reacted fast, face reddening as I dropped the pair of grey briefs I was unconsciously folding while a small yelp escaped my throat.

Bulma laughed at my reaction before getting serious.

"Now what's bothering you hun?"

I felt my face deepen in the color of crimson shade, "I…it's complicated," I admitted through a sigh.

She looked at me with a concern look, "Well I'm sure I could find a way to help you, if you're comfortable telling me."

I smiled lightly at her offer, "well the thing is…me and-"

"Mom is-"

He walked in the laundry room and we instantly made eye contact, "Marron," he broke eye contact, "you left so suddenly," he mumbled.

I turned back to resume folding, "I wanted a head start on the chores," was all I said.

"Oh ok," there was a hint of sadness in his tone but I choose to ignore it. Why would he be sad that I left early when he scurried away after sharing such a passionate moment. Slight pain seized my head, a headache was beginning to start.

"Well since you're here now start on your chores," Bulma instructed.

All the chores were now finished, dinner was eaten, although it was awkward it was finally time for bed and I was happy that I would be alone to fend my thoughts as Maxwell fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. He no longer suffered through nightmares something I was eternally grateful for.

As I laid on the twin size bed I found myself staring at the ceiling in an attempt to empty my mind. Time had passed and I wasn't as successful as I had hoped, so I decided to let sleep takeover. But even that was interrupted not too long as I was drifting off to the land of dreams.

An anxious Bulma bursted in my room with a weary Trunks behind her.

"Alright mom, what's so important that you have to wake us up in the middle of the night?" He half yawned as he rubbed the sleep out his eyes.

She sported a look of bewilderment, "A time machine landed in the past timeline."


End file.
